Duckwing
"We have to leave the forest! If we stay here, they'll pick us off one by one until we're all dead!" —Duckwing to his clanmates in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Duckwing is a dark brown tabby tom with sea green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Duckkit is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Vixenwhisper and Mudslip. Duckpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2 and Allegiance Update 3 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Troutspots. Duckwing is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan. Duckwing is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Thunderpaw. - Chapter 5 When Mudslip is called for a patrol, Iceslide remembers that Vixenwhisper is in the nursery with his kits, and Mudslip had been allowed breaks from his warrior duties to spend time with them. The next morning when Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Petalfin's kits, Vixenwhisper is curled up on the opposite side of the nursery, trying to keep her kits away from the newborns. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces three new apprentices: Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw. The clans cheer their names, and Iceslide sees them sitting together, their eyes lit with excitement. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch proudly from a distance. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper are near Salmonstripe and Shimmerstar, watching Warmpaw and Duckpaw train with their mentors. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw at the front of the crowd standing below the meeting rock, looking excited. Their mentors; Whitedapple, Grayshadow, and Troutspots stand to the side, watching them proudly, and Iceslide figures Shimmerstar must be holding their warrior ceremony. As Shimmerstar begins the ceremony, Duckpaw looks nervous. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly. After Otterpelt tells the clan about a vision, Shimmerstar continues with the ceremony, but most cats are too worried to listen. She names Newttail and Duckwing. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide reaches the camp, he stares and can almost feel the grief in the atmosphere. Newttail's body lays in the center of the camp, his throat slashed and dark with blood. Warmmoss and Duckwing crouch over him, pressing their heads against his fur. - Chapter 28 In the clearing, cats are murmuring to one another anxiously. Duckwing exclaims that they have to leave the forest, looking around at his clanmates and adding that if they stay here, the rogues will pick them off one by one until they're all dead. Dipfoot spins to face him and spits "never!", his eyes lit with anger as he says that Shallowpool died in the battle last night, and she didn't die for nothing. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Duckwing is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Duckwing is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "We have to leave the forest! If we stay here, they'll pick us off one by one until we're all dead!" -Duckwing to his clanmates in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Gallery Duckwing.JPG Character Development and Origins Group10.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters